Power Couple
by youtabe23
Summary: A power couple is formed. Wait for future chapters, it might not be what you think.


Jan was sitting out by the docking entrance smoking a cigarette. She was also thinking. Jan was thinking about her job at corporate. Jan was thinking about the recent hire Ryan. Jan was thinking about the fact that she was dating Michael Scott for god's sake. She could remember when she was younger and she had so many other goals in life. There was a time when Jan wanted more than a succesful career. Jan wanted a life she could be proud of. Jan wanted to be respected and not treated as if she was crazy or a liability because she was a woman. Most of all, Jan wanted to be married to a smart, sexy man who would be able to bring out the good qualities in herself. This was definitely not the case now. Jan was married once, but to a vulture of a man that fed off of her intelligence and ambition. Now Jan is with Michael. Michael is the most supportive and honest man in the world, which are good traits, but they are not the kind of traits Jan wants in a mate. Jan sighed and took another drag of her cigarrette.  
Then Jan heard a noise behind her and noticed Jim walk up and set next to her on the dock. It was an extremely not-kept-well secret that Jan liked Jim, and why not? They would be a perfect match in Jan's opinion. Jan is sexy and Jim is sexy. Jan is smart and Jim is smart. The only difference is that Jim is lacking in ambition, but Jan could push him forward. Age differences make fools of us all though... "Hello Jim," Jan said, almost as a sigh again.  
"Hello Jan," Jim said, smiling brightly, "How are you today?"  
Jan almost double taked, Jim had never acted so warmly toward her. He must want something, she though cinically. "I am doing well, just wondering how I got here," Jan said dismissively.  
"Ummm... You walked didn't you?" Jim said, screwing his face up in that adorable confused look he always puts on. Jan couldn't help but laugh.  
"I guess your right, but I was really talking about how I got here in life..."  
"Is the answer any different?" Jim asked, still looking directly at Jan as if he were genuinely interested in her answer  
"I guess so, sometimes I wish I would have lept every now and then," Jan said, looking away with the embarrasment that just hit her.  
"I think we all feel that way sometimes," Jim said, Jan looked at him with appreciation for the attempt at empathy he had just portrayed. Jan did not know what had come over Jim but he was definitely acting different from the way he normally acts. "May I ask you a question?"  
"Sure go ahead," Jim replied.  
"Why didn't you take the job at corporate?" Jan asked.  
Jim looked away for the first time in their conversation and stared into the distance. "I suppose the short answer is because of Pam," Jim replied, "I had two girls I was interested in at that point and I chose one over the other."  
"I hope you do not think this is an intrusive question but do you ever regret it?" Jan asked, ready to get reprimanded for delving in such a personal topic.  
"Actually yeah, Pam is really funny and she is sexy as hell, but this other girl was both of those and then some. She had something Pam did not have, intelligence and ambition. I guess the best way of saying it is that Pam is great way of complementing my positive attributes, but she does not do much to push me to confront my negative attributes. Pam does not make me a better person. This girl would have done that."  
Jan was not sure why Jim was talking in code when Jan knew exactly who he was talking about, "Yeah Karen was a good girl. I think most people would have chosen her over Pam." Jan was kicking herself after she said that. She was not thinking, but this is probably like kicking Jim when he was down.  
"Who?" Jim asked sincerely, then shook his head, "Oh right Karen. Karen was not the girl I was talking about." Jim dismissed this notion, he even laughed quietly at the idea of him and Karen. Jan was confused.  
"Who are you talking about then, if you do not mind me asking? Is it some girl here in Scranton?"  
Jim turned and looked Jan right in the eye as if he was staring into her soul. Maybe it was the opposite, maybe he was about to lay his soul on the line. "No this girl is not in Scranton, this girl is better than Scranton," Jan could have sworn Jim's face just got a little closer to her own. "This girl has to be in a town that is big enough to hold her. This girl has ambition to do things that women do not normally do." Jim was definitely moving closer to Jan. "This is girl is intelligent, resourceful, and only deserves a man good enough for her." Jim touched Jan's hair, "This woman has beautiful, flowing brown hair. She has intense dark eyes to match her amazing personality." Jim lightly placed his hand on Jan's legs,"She has an amazing body and physique that I could not make better if I were god himself." Jim slid his hand up Jan's thigh and pulled her body towards his. His handed ended up firmly on her ass. He took his other hand and dragged his fingers across Jan's lips, "She has amazing lips, lips that I have longed to kiss forever."  
Next thing Jan knew they were kissing. Jan had never felt so much raw sexuality from a man. Jim had one hand behind her head as it created leverage for their lips smashing against each other, and the other hand still on Jan's ass. Jan decided to through caution to the wind and climb on top of Jim. Jan was straddling Jim, their lips still touching and their toungues still playing. Jim had taken his hand off Jan's head and started to massage one of her breasts. Then Jim did something ambitious, he laid back and allowed Jan's entire body to engulf his. If you were to look at their silhouette they would look like the same being, without an inch of space between them. Jim started to grind again Jan as their lips never parted. Jan was in heaven, she was getting everything she ever wanted.  
"Jim!" shouted a horrified voice. They both looked up and Jan immediately climbed off of Jim, embarrased they had been caught in such a compromising position. The person was Pam and she looked upset. Jan immediately jumped off Jim and stood up, embarrasment seeping back into her. Tears started to form in her eyes and she turned and started to run up the stairs back to the office.  
"Pam wait!" Jan yelled, priming to run after her. Just as Jan started to move something grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
"Umm we were in the middle of something I think," Jim said, smirking as Jan turned around to her.  
Jan looked at Jim in disbelief, "I was going to run after Pam and tell her that it is not what she thinks and this was a spurr of the moment thing."  
Jim moved in closer to Jan and put his hands on her hips as their bodies touched again. "Was it?" Jim asked, "I don't know about you, but I basically just told you that I have been waiting for this for a long time."  
"Well, I have to..." Jan said mesmerized by Jim's eyes. Then Jan shook her head, "It does not matter though, I am your boss and you work in the same office as Pam. We need to go sort this out."  
"Why?" Jim asked.  
"Oh my god Jim, you have a job and you need to keep it, no matter what our feelings are!" Jan said, hating what she was saying.  
"I distinctly remember that you said something about taking leaps earlier," Jim leaned in and their lips touched again.  
After they broke content Jan replied, in a much quieter voice and without much confidence, "Well yeah, but not dumb leaps."  
"I already made a dumb leap when I left corporate that one day to be with Pam, I see this as rectifying a dumb leap with a smart leap," Jim passionately spoke, "besides I imagine I will not be seeing Pam that much anymore."  
"You work together..." Jan said, trailing off.  
"Well I imagine I will be moving to New York soon," Jim quietly replied as he started to rub his hand up and down Jan's back.  
"You would do that?" asked a baffled Jan.  
"Well as you said, I would need a job first," Jim pragmatically spoke as he leaned in and stole another kiss, "but that is a mere formality."  
"I think I might be able to work something out."


End file.
